Sólo Tuya
by Suki90
Summary: Finalmente Ayato y Yui logran demostrarse cómo se sienten el uno por el otro; uno con palabras... otro con acciones... [Ayato x Yui]


**Disclaimer: **_Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Reject, Idea Factory y __Zexcs__._

**Aclaración:**

_*Flash Back_

* * *

.

.

.

**~Sólo Tuya~**

.

.

.

Abro los ojos con lentitud, buscando enfocar correctamente el techo de mi habitación. Los rayos del sol estaban comenzando a colarse por entre las cortinas de la ventana, y eran un poco molestos.

Río un poco ante ese pensamiento, hace unos tantos meses hubiera apreciado tales rayos de luz, pero después de pasar tanto tiempo en la mansión de los Sakamaki, y de vivir prácticamente una vida nocturna… me he desacostumbrado por completo a la vida de todo humano.

Me dispongo a levantarme para cerrar bien las cortinas, pero es en ese momento en que siento un impedimento sobre mí; un fuerte brazo me aprisiona posesivamente. Giro sobre mi hombro y es entonces que logro ver una melena rojiza detrás de mí.

Esa persona, no era nadie más que Ayato Sakamaki, el menor de los trillizos y el tercer hijo del padre de los seis hermanos. Ese egocéntrico y orgulloso vampiro estaba durmiendo conmigo, en mi cama… y para colmo… ¡estaba desnudo! No pude evitar sonrojarme fuertemente y volver mi rostro hacia adelante, pero más se intensificó mi nerviosismo al darme cuenta de que yo también estaba completamente desnuda…

— _N-No puede ser… yo… con Ayato-kun… ¿Pe-Pero cómo? ¿En qué…? _—y es en ese momento en que todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior viene a mí nuevamente.

Kanato-kun había ido a mi habitación ya muy tarde, diciendo que no podía dormir…

— _No puedo dormir. De alguna forma soy muy sensible a los espíritus, por lo que se me dificultar conciliar el sueño…. Pero se supone que ese tipo de cosas no ocurren, ¿no? Los espíritus…_

_Nerviosa, le respondo— S-Si, es verdad… —lo que no entendía era por qué había ido entonces a mi habitación._

— _Sé que tú puedes ayudarme a conciliar el sueño —me dice con una sonrisa—. Estoy poniendo un poco de fe en ti. ¿No te alegra?_

_Qué misterioso... ¿Me pregunto por qué…? ¿Será que no estoy tan acostumbrada a todos a diferencia de Ayato-kun? — O-Oh. Es verdad. Justo ahora estaba pensando en prepararme un poco de Cocoa. ¿Por qué no bebemos un poco juntos?_

— _¿Cocoa?_

— _Así es. Con un poco de Cocoa caliente antes de dormir deberías poder conciliar mejor el sueño._

_No sé por qué, pero pareciera como si mi comentario no le hubiera gustado pues su expresión cambió drásticamente antes de comenzar a reírse histéricamente. Kanato-kun siempre me da un poco de miedo…_

— _¡Ya veo…! ¡Justo lo que haría un humano de mente débil…!_

_No sé bien qué responderle, por lo que decido seguir como si nada— ¿No? Pero si no es una mala idea… _

— _No, no es una mala idea. A mí me encanta el sabor de la Cocoa —me dijo, el saber eso me alivió._

— _¿En serio? Entonces…_

—_SIN EMBARGO…_

_Esa respuesta me tomó un poco de sorpresa, al igual que el hecho de que Kanato-kun me tomara del brazo y me lanzara al suelo—. Ugh…_

— _Incluso si no vas a preparar esa cosa… Una bebida con mayor calidad está justo aquí, ¿no? — ¿Qué está diciendo?— ¿Hmm? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? Ah, pero qué tonta eres. ¿Te das cuenta de que te golpeaste sólo porque forcejeaste?_

_Maldición… estoy… perdiendo la consciencia…_

— _Pero no te preocupes. Yo no soy como Ayato, no me importa si la comida se rompe o le sucede algo._

_Si me desmayo aquí…_

— _De hecho, prefiero no escuchar ningún sonido que me moleste. Mientras duermes, yo disfrutaré del sabor de tu sangre al máximo…_

_No será bueno…_

— _Yui._

_¿Qué? Alguien me está llamando… ¿Quién puede ser?_

— _¿Pues cuánto tiempo tienes planeado seguir inconsciente? ¡Despierta de una buena vez! —me gritan a la vez que me dan un leve golpe en la mejilla… _

_Bueno… un fuerte zape, ya que logró despertarme._

— _¡Ouch! —abro los ojos de golpe, y es entonces que veo a Ayato-kun sobre mi cama con una expresión molesta en su rostro— ¿A-Ayato-kun? — ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así…? ¿Y-Y dónde está Kanato-kun? Si no mal recuerdo él estaba a punto de…_

—_No te preocupes. Tu majestad ha sacado de aquí al histérico de mi hermano —me dice Ayato con tranquilidad, logrando que me calme y me sonroje, pues… el que me ha dicho eso, quiere decir que se dio cuenta de cómo me sentía y quiso… de una forma, aliviarme… _

_Ayato-kun me había salvado… y eso me hacía sentir… feliz…_

_Pero… ¿y si me mordió? ¿Qué haré si Kanato-kun alcanzó a morderme en algún lado y Ayato-kun lo descubre? Se molestará… de eso estoy segura._

_Mientras me tomaba el cuello, él vuelve a tomar la palabra— No te preocupes, no te mordió. Llegué antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Yo… no iba a permitir que alguien te hiciera daño —me dice, ruborizado un poco, seguramente decir eso iba en contra de esa faceta de chico malo, egocéntrico y orgulloso que tiene…—. ¿Lo ves? —comenta antes de tocar parte de mi cuello, lo que me pone nerviosa—. Tu cuello sólo tiene marcas de dónde te mordí…_

_Me sentía tan avergonzada y tan nerviosa, que no pude evitar soltar un leve quejido, lo que lo deja un poco sorprendido._

— _¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Poniéndote nerviosa con tan sólo rozarte un poco?_

— _¡N-No es eso! Es sólo que me dio un poco de cosquillas, ¡eso es todo! —le miento, esperando que me crea._

_Más sin embargo, la mirada de Ayato-kun no me dice eso… — Esa mirada… No anduviste mostrando esa marca a todos, como a ese chico, ¿verdad?_

_¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué está hablando? — ¡A-Ayat-ugh! —con sus enormes y heladas manos rodeo mi cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo._

— _El hecho de que estuvieras permitiéndole a otra persona además de mi que succionara tu sangre… ¡Es algo que no te perdonaré…! —me dijo con ira. Oh no… estaba celoso, pero por nada… porque realmente no había permitido que alguien más bebiera de mi sangre… ya que esta es sólo de él…_

_De nuevo… batallaba para respirar… — Ngh…_

— _Te duele, ¿no es así? Este castigo es doloroso… —me preguntó con molestia—. Observa, ¡lo haré mucho más fuerte! —y lo cumplió… definitivamente… me estaba matando…— Tu me perteneces…. ¿Lo entiendes?_

_Abro con lentitud los ojos y veo en los suyos mucho dolor… ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender… que mi corazón, todo de mi… ya le pertenece a él?_

_Aprieto un poco el agarre en sus brazos antes de perder fuerza y dejarlos caer… De acuerdo… Si era Ayato-kun, no me importaba morir. Discúlpame por hacerte sufrir, eso… era lo que menos quería…_

_Estaba lista para morir en ese instante… pero de pronto, no sé por qué, mi cuello es liberado y el oxigeno pasa de golpe por mi tráquea… Toso incontables veces, intentando que el aire circulara con normalidad._

_Pero antes de que lograse estabilizarla, Ayato-kun me planta un beso en los labios, privándome de nuevo del oxigeno que apenas estaba comenzando a recuperar. Pero no me importa, lo disfruto y le correspondo… porque no hay nada más que desee que estar de esta forma con él._

_Nuestro beso era intenso, pero a la vez delicado y dulce… algo muy extraño viniendo de Ayato-kun. Pero dejo todo eso de lado, porque eso no era lo importante. De un momento a otro nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre sí, logrando que soltáramos unos cuantos suspiros de placer…_

_Al ser de las pocas veces en las que me roba un beso, lo disfruto como nunca… especialmente porque… está siendo inusualmente delicado conmigo… ¿Será que… se sintió mal por estrangularme? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que no hice nada de lo que dijo?_

_Nos separamos con lentitud y ambos jadeamos por la falta de oxigeno, pero es él quien toma la palabra._

—… _Este tipo de cosas no son suficientes… —me susurra, yo no logro comprender en un inicio qué es lo que me quería decir. Pero, todo comienza a cobrar sentido cuando de poco a poco me va recostando en la cama y con una mirada juguetona me dice—. Entrenaré tu cuerpo propiamente… para que sepa a quién es a quien le perteneces… —me comenta, hechizándome con su mirada llena de deseo—. Dejaré pruebas de ello para que los demás retrocedan si intentan hacerte algo… —me susurra, estando muy cerca de mí, que lo único que me impide estar completamente acostada es mi codo—. Marcas de intensos besos… marcas de mis colmillos…. _

_Cada palabra que me dice me va hipnotizando cada vez más, me debilita… Tanto así, que finalmente logra recostarme por completo en la cama y se posiciona sobre mí…_

— _Te cubriré de pies a cabeza… cada parte de ti… —susurra, su aliento comienza a chocar con el mío inevitablemente. Pero eso no me importa… porque todo lo que dice es lo que deseo…— Eres mía —y con eso, vuelve a tomar mis labios con los suyos y me besa mucho más intensamente que la vez pasada… Y no sólo eso, sus manos… comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo con ansia y necesidad… _

_Y yo… yo sólo puedo dejarlo ser…_

— _¿Sabías? Cuando pierdes tu virginidad, el sabor de tu sangre cambia —me comenta, rompiendo el beso—. Me pregunto… ¿Qué tipo de sabor tendrá tu sangre…?_

_Después de eso, las palabras sobraron… Pero de algo estaba segura… Cuando nuestros cuerpos se unieron, Ayato-kun estaba sonriendo. No había error, era una sonrisa plena y completa, que además dejaba percibir alivio… de alguna forma._

_**Me perteneces…**_

_Mientras mi cuerpo era desenfrenadamente abrazado, la implicación de esas palabras que me fueron susurradas una y otra vez se fueron incrustando cada vez más hondo, más profundo en mí corazón…_

Me giro con cuidado y finalmente lo veo de frente… se ve tan tranquilo mientras duerme, que no puedo evitar tocar su mejilla y acariciarla con calidez…

Pareciera como si hubiera sentido mi tacto, pues hizo leves gestos de molestia para volver a dormir…Sonrío y no aguanto las ganas de besarle la frente y lo hago.

Ayato-kun siempre ha sido alguien con quien me he sentido segura y reconfortada, a pesar de que sea tosco, sádico entre otros calificativos… yo sé que por dentro de una persona amable y cariñosa, estoy segura de ello… me lo ha demostrado mucho esta noche que pasamos juntos.

Y no sólo eso es lo que he podido comprender de él, también me sirvió para re afirmar… lo mucho que amo a Ayato-kun. Inevitablemente me enamoré de un vampiro sádico, egocéntrico y orgulloso…

Me acerco con cuidado hacia él y le doy un leve beso en los labios, esperando no despertarlo— Te amo, Ayato-kun… —le susurro antes de recostarme de nuevo y acurrucarme contra él; y justo cuando lo hago siento como me aprietan fuertemente. Alzo la vista y es ahí cuando me topo con esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto me gustan… — A-Ayato-kun…pensé que dormías…

— Je, estaba despierto desde mucho antes de que tu lo hicieras, _chichinashi*_… me hice el dormido para ver qué es lo que hacías —de pronto se acerca a mi oído y me susurra—. Eres una mujer muy pervertida… mira que robarme un beso mientras duermo…

— ¿E-Eh…? A-Ayato-kun, yo no-mph… —nuevamente, Ayato-kun me ha callado con un beso, y antes de separarse de mis labios se posiciona sobre mí de nueva cuenta y encaja sus colmillos en mi hombro descubierto, logrando que soltara un leve quejido de dolor—. A-Ayato-kun…

— Ha… tu sangre… sigue tan deliciosa como antes… —me susurra mientras descansa su cabeza sobre mi hombro—. El sabor de esta sólo se hizo más delicioso…

A pesar de que no es algo que me guste escuchar a menudo, tan sólo porque es Ayato-kun lo dejo pasar y me siento aliviada de que aún pueda satisfacer su sed. Que yo sea la única para él…

— Me alegra escuchar eso… —le digo mientras acaricio su cabello, así como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Duramos unos cuantos minutos callados, sólo disfrutando de nuestra presencia y la comodidad que sentimos en los brazos del otro, hasta que finalmente es Ayato-kun quien decide quebrar ese delicado silencio.

— Eres mía, y lo serás para toda la eternidad… —me dice mientras se levanta y nuevamente nuestros ojos se encuentran—. No serás de nadie, sólo tu majestad podrá tocarte y beber de tu sangre… ¿Entiendes… Yui? —me preguntó en un susurro.

El hecho de tan sólo haber dicho mi nombre hace que no dude ni siquiera un 0.01% de mi respuesta. Toco su helada mejilla y le miro con calidez y dulzura.

— Soy sólo tuya, Ayato-kun, y siempre lo seré… —confieso con mis mejillas sonrosadas, mientras que él sonríe victorioso antes de unir sus labios a los míos de nuevo y buscar repetir lo que nos hizo uno solo hace unas cuantas horas atrás.

..

.

.

* * *

**Suki:** Y bueno, este fue mi primer aporte al fandom de Diabolik Lovers. Esta historia tiene como base un… ¿qué será? ¿Manga? ¿Doujinshi? Bueno, en la secuela de Ayato Sakamaki –la cual está basada en una ruta de él en el juego-. Espero que les haya gustado. Pronto regresaré con más de estos dos, ya que son mi pareja favorita de la franquicia.

*Chichinashi: Para los que no sepan, este apodo que Ayato le dice a Yui significa "Pecho plano" o "Plana" en si.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**¿Quieres más, cierto?**

**(Motto Hoshii'n darou?)**


End file.
